Première fois
by DyWen59
Summary: Ross et Laura se préparent à se rendre au  The Ellen DeGeneres Show  . Mais avant, un événement se produit et ça va changer le cours de leur vie ...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_Laura_

Dans 3 semaines le tournage de la saison 3 d'Austin & Ally va commencer, je suis tellement excité ! Toute l'équipe va se retrouver et je vais pouvoir de nouveau passer beaucoup de temps avec Raini, Callum et surtout Ross. Enfin, techniquement, je passe déjà beaucoup de temps avec Ross puisqu'on doit faire la promo de la saison 3. D'ailleurs, dans 5 heures et 30 minutes on a une interview dans « The Ellen DeGeneres Show » à Burbank vers 16h. En ce moment, nous sommes à Santa Monica, c'est à 30 minutes, je pense que je vais donc commencer à me préparer vers 15h.

On était dans une villa au bord de la plage, le paysage était magnifique et c'était une propriété privée, en d'autres termes : on avait une plage rien que pour nous ! Enfin, si seulement nous étions pas coincés à l'intérieur à regarder nos mères et nos agents tourner en rond et passer leur temps au téléphone …

Ross et moi étions assis à la table de la cuisine, nous nous sommes chamailler un peu, on voulait juste rigoler un peu, après tout on est jeune, nous amuser c'est-ce que font tous les jeunes de nos jours, non ? Mais apparemment nos mères n'ont pas le même point de vue, tout ce qu'on eu le droit d'avoir comme paroles de leur part depuis que nous sommes réveillé est :

« FERMER LA UN PEU, VOUS VOYEZ PAS QUE NOUS SOMMES AU TELEPHONE ! »

Ross et moi, on s'est regardé d'un air déconcerté, depuis que nous devions de plus en plus célèbre, nos mères s'étaient engouffrés dans le monde du show business, elles étaient pendus à leur téléphones et ne prêtaient plus vraiment attention à nous, à part pour nous dire nos dates d'interviews, de shooting photos, ou de concert pour Ross et les R5. J'avais envie de m'amuser, d'aller à des soirées, d'aller au cinéma, de faire un tour en ville avec des amis …

J'étais appuyé sur la table avec mon coude et ma tête été sur mon poing. Je m'ennuyais …

Je me suis alors retourner vers Ross, lui était avachi sur sa chaise les bras croisés et il faisait la moue. Mais avec cet air là il restait le mec le plus mignon du monde. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses mèches brunes tout en désordre, son visage d'ange et ses yeux vraiment adorkable qui me font jamais lui dire non. Et je peux encore en dire beaucoup qui fait de lui le mec le plus parfait sur cette terre … Le seul soucis, c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment du genre à s'intéresser à des filles comme moi. Non, lui préfère des aventures sans lendemain avec des filles à forte poitrine … Pourtant, je sais qu'il est mieux que ça, après tout, il aime les films romantiques et même s'il ne l'avoue pas vraiment, c'est un garçon très sensible, c'est une partie de lui que j'adore mais il ne le montre pas à beaucoup de personnes …

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand tout à coup, Ross se mit à parler, ce qui me ramena à la réalité :

« - Est-ce qu'on peut au moins aller s'asseoir dans le salon ?

- Oui mais ne faites pas de bruit, répondit Stormie la mère de Ross »

On se leva alors, je suivi Ross jusqu'au salon et on se vautra dans le canapé. Ross s'était vautré et avait mis ses bras le long du dossier. Il avait donc mis son bras derrière moi et on était assis très proche (un peu comme d'habitude …), comme un couple le ferais. Cette pensée me donna des frissons et j'avais comme des papillons dans le ventre. Moi et Ross … en couple … Un sourire est alors apparu sur mon visage … mais je me suis concentré et ai vite repris mon sérieux avant que Ross ne remarque ce sourire.

Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant 10 minutes sans un mot et l'ennui me reprenais déjà. J'ai alors pris la parole pour combler ce silence :

« - T'en a pas marre toi d'être toujours oppressé comme ça ? T'as pas envie de t'enfuir parfois et faire ce qui te plait ? Comme un adolescent normal …

- Si mais j'aime ce que je fais, j'adore mon travail d'acteur et les R5 …

- Oui moi aussi j'aime ce métier mais parfois j'aimerais pouvoir faire ce qui me plait, d'aller m'amuser sans que mon dise ce que je dos faire à telle heure, je voudrais avoir un peu de liberté. Là, on en a aucune, ça devient étouffant !

- Je suis d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on sort en douce ?

- Ouais, notre interview n'est que dans 5 heures environ, si on part maintenant et qu'on revient dans 4 heures, on sera dans les temps.

- OK, alors allons-y !

- Avant on devrait laisser une note pour les tenir au courants, ils seraient capable d'appeler les flics.

- Ouais pas faux, disa Ross en riant »

Après avoir laisser un mot, nous sommes dirigés vers la porte du jardin. Ross était devant, après avoir ouvert lentement la porte coulissant, il passa sa tête à travers pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun garde du corps. Oui parce que nos mères ont préférés en engager comme si nous étions si importants que ça … Enfin bref, après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait personne, Ross enjamba la porte et sorti dans le jardin. Une fois à l'extérieur, il a attendu que je sorte pour refermer la porte en silence.

Le jardin était entouré d'une clôture en bois, deux fois plus grande que moi. Nous avons contourner la maison et nous sommes arrivés à la porte de la clôture. Elle n'était pas très haute, et comme la porte grinçait, nous avons préféré l'enjamber. Ross passa le premier, il sauta par-dessus avec une grande facilité. Pour moi, ce n'était pas la même histoire… Une fois enjambé, je me suis retrouver assise dessus et mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Ross m'a alors attraper par la taille et j'ai mis mes mains sur ses épaules, il m'a alors délicatement porter et reposer sur le sol avec aisance.

De là où nous étions, les gardes du corps postés devant la porte d'entrée pouvait facilement nous repérés, mais heureusement, ils étaient dos à nous et ne nous ont pas vus. Ross a alors discrètement regarder derrière la clôture du jardin où se tenait des dunes qui descendaient directement à la plage. N'ayant repérer aucun gardes, il m'attrapa la main (ce qui me donna des frissons) et m'entraîna dans les dunes. On les descendirent tellement vite qu'il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour atteindre la plage, nous avons continuer à courir en longeant la mer, toujours en se tenant la main, afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la villa et afin que nous soyons hors de portée de vue et que nous nous entendions plus.

_Ross_

Je me suis retourner afin de voir si la villa était assez éloigner, lorsque j'ai vu que c'était le cas, je fis volte-face, me stoppa net et tendit mon bras. Laura, encore dans l'élan, a eu du mal à s'arrêter et est rentré dans mon bras. Je lui fis alors une balayette et en une fraction de secondes, elle se retrouva allonger dans le sable avec un visage surpris. J'ai éclater de rire, alors au bout de quelques secondes d'émergement avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle arbora un énorme sourire et me disa que j'allais le payer avec une étincelle de vengeance dans son regard. Elle se leva alors d'un bond et se mit à me poursuivre en courant. On riait beaucoup, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça. Et m'amuser avec Laura est encore mieux, elle m'impressionne toujours. C'est une fille vraiment géniale, elle rigole tout le temps même quand ce n'est pas forcément drôle, comme les « blagues de Laura », les blagues vraiment nuls que je fais mais où elle va quand même exploser de rire.

Elle est toujours souriante et gentille avec tout le monde. Sans elle dans ma vie aujourd'hui, je me demande ce que ce serais …

Etant perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai finis par perdre de la vitesse et Laura a su me rattraper. Elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus, je me suis retrouver allonger sur le dos et Laura était à plat ventre sur moi. Et je l'avoue, même si nous étions tout les deux mort de rire, cette position ne me laissait pas indifférent. Laura roula alors sur le côté, elle était appuyé sur son coude et elle me regardait. Très vite un silence gênant s'installa entre nous.

Un brise d'air souleva les cheveux de Laura. Oh combien elle était belle ! Ce n'est pas la plus belle fille mais elle me paraissait comme LA plus belle à mes yeux. Au plus je la regardais, au plus mes yeux commençaient à se fixer sur ses petites lèvres. Mon envie de l'embrasser me rendait fou. Je luttais pour ne pas le faire, et au plus on se connaissait et on se rapprochait, au plus je devais résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui donnait le plus beau baiser qu'elle n'est jamais eu. Mais nous étions tellement proche que j'avais peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose et que nous brisions ce lien si fort que nous avions construit. Mais j'en avais assez de lutter, je ne pouvais plus tenir, je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi, je devais le lui dire peu importe sa réponse. Au moins, je serais fixer.

Mais avant de lui dire quelque chose me trotte dans la tête et j'avais besoin de lui en parler tant que nous avions cette relation de confiance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Laura_

J'étais allongé sur le côté, appuyé sur mon coude. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Ross et moi nous regardions dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Mon envie de rapprocher ma tête de la sienne et de l'embrasser devenait de plus en plus forte. Je me sentais me pencher en avant doucement. Je ne me contrôlais plus, mon corps agissait sans que mon cerveau en est donné l'ordre. Je faisais mon possible pour me concentrer mais ça devenait vraiment difficile. Fort heureusement, Ross à commencer à prendre la parole et j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

« - Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. _Il s__'__asseya. _Quand j'ai tourner Teen Beach Movie, Maia et moi avons dû nous rapprocher pour le film. Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais seulement comme une amie. Par contre, Maia, elle, est tombé amoureuse de moi. Elle me l'a avoué. Le soucis, c'est que je ne ressentais pas la même chose qu'elle et je ne voulais pas la blesser non plus, alors je le lui est fait comprendre gentiment que je l'appréciais seulement en tant qu'amie. Mais cela a créer un mal aise entre nous durant le tournage. Les producteurs l'ont tout de suite remarqué et nous ont parlé à part. Après que je leur est expliqué l'histoire, ils m'ont dit que je devais faire croire à Maia que je ressentais la même chose qu'elle pendant toute la durée du tournage. _A ce moment-là, je m__'__asseyais en tailleur. Ross reprit son récit. _Mais je ne voulais pas la blesser plus, alors au début, j'ai refusé. Mais ils m'ont menacé de mettre fin à mon contrat, de ruiner ma carrière et tous des trucs dans le genre. Alors, au bout d'un moment, j'ai finis par accepter. Je suis sorti avec Maia alors que je n'avais même pas de sentiments pour elle. Une fois le tournage terminé, j'ai dis à Maia qu'on garderait le contact même après que je serais rentré aux Etats-Unis. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai finis par lui dire que les relations à distance étaient trop difficiles et que la meilleure chose à faire était de rompre. Aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à regarder Maia dans les yeux après ce que je lui est fais.

_Il tourna sa tête vers moi puisque j__'__étais face à son profil gauche. _Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre sans cœur maintenant.

_Je mis mes bras autour de ses épaules et posa ma tête dans le creux de son cou._

- Non, tu as été forcé de le faire, ils t'ont menacé. Toi, t'as toujours fais en sorte de ne pas heurter les sentiments de Maia. Tu es vraiment un garçon génial.

- Merci, j'avais besoin que tu le saches, de voir ta réaction, ce que tu penserais de moi après ça. Et je dois t'avouer quelque chose d'autre. _Je relevais la tête et le regardais d__'__un air interrogateur._ Lorsque les producteurs m'ont menacé, ils ont d'abord commencé par ma carrière. Mais je pensais que s'il fallait être aussi odieux avec les autres pour pouvoir être acteur, alors ça n'en valait pas la peine. En voyant que leurs menaces n'avaient aucun effet sur moi, ils ont commencé à réfléchir à quel serait mon point faible qui serait en mesure d'attaquer. Et ils ont finis par trouver.

- C'était quoi ?

- … Toi. Ils ont dit que si je ne le faisais pas, ils détruiraient ta carrière. Et je sais à quel point tu y tiens, je ne voulais pas être responsable de ça. Alors c'est comme ça que j'ai finis par accepter.

_Je souriais et j__'__ai de nouveau enfoncé ma tête dans son cou._

- Merci Ross, j'arrive pas à croire que tu es fais ça pour moi.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

_Je relevais de nouveau la tête._

- Au fait, pourquoi as-tu voulu me raconter cette histoire ? Pourquoi veux-tu connaître ma réaction ? »

Il pivota vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Quelque chose dans son regard me donnait l'impression qu'il voulait me dire un lourd secret. Son regard était lourd et mystérieux. J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire.

_Ross_

Je savais enfin ce qu'elle pensait de moi. C'était mon plus lourd secret. C'était le grand moment, celui où j'allais tout lui dire sur ce que je ressentais. Il fallait que je lui raconte cette histoire pour être sûr de ne rien avoir à lui cacher si jamais elle me dit oui.

« Tu te souviens la première fois que l'on s'est rencontrer ? Après s'être présenter, la première question que tu m'as poser est : 'tu sais jouer de la guitare ?'. Je t'ai répondu que oui, j'ai pris ma guitare (qui était accroché à mon dos) entre mes mains et j'ai commencé à jouer les Beatles. A ce moment-là, tu as crier : 'J'ADORE LES BEATLES !' et tu sautais partout. A ce moment précis, j'ai su que tous les deux nous allions très bien nous entendre parce que j'ai beaucoup apprécier ta personnalité même si je la connaissais à peine. Et j'avais raison, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés au cours de ces trois dernières années. Et au plus nous rapprochions, au plus mes sentiments pour toi ont commencé à être de plus en plus fort. _Je fis une pause afin de voir la réaction de Laura. Elle avait l__'__air sous le choc de ma révélation, j__'__eu un moment de panique. Mais heureusement, très vite je vis un sourire se former sur son visage. Alors, je lui avais pris les mains et je continuais._ Aujourd'hui, je pourrais dire que je suis amoureux de toi. Mais même ça, ce n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime plus fort que l'amour.* »

A ces mots, Laura se jetta littéralement à mon cou et m'embrassa avec une passion dévorante. Lorsque nous étions à bout de souffle, Laura s'écarta et posant son front contre le mien et me disa : « Je t'aime plus fort que l'amour aussi ».

Nous nous sommes alors embrasser de nouveau. Laura s'allongea sur moi et notre passion dura plus longtemps et plus physiquement.

_Laura_

2 heures s'écoulèrent. Ross et moi étions allongés au pied d'une dune. Ross était sur son dos et moi appuyé contre lui, ma tête sur sa poitrine. Nous étions seulement vêtus de nos sous-vêtements. Nos habits, eux, étaient éparpillés autour de nous. C'était ma première fois et c'était avec Ross. Exactement comme pour mon premier baiser, c'était avec lui. Bon ok, c'était pour Austin et Ally et c'était un baiser de cinéma. Mais j'avais quand même ressentis quelque chose en embrassant Ross. C'était à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour lui. Ils étaient déjà présents avant, mais je me persuadais moi-même que c'était seulement amicaux.

Ross m'embrassa le haut de ma tête. Je souriais à cette action. Je leva ma tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était vraiment magnifique, j'arrivais pas à croire qu'un garçon aussi génial et aussi mignon que lui, est voulu d'une fille comme moi. J'avais vraiment beaucoup de chance. Surtout quand je repensais aux paroles qu'il m'avait dîtes plus tôt. 'Je t'aime plus fort que l'amour'. C'est l'une des choses les plus adorables et romantiques que j'ai jamais entendus. Lorsqu'ils m'a avoué ses sentiments, j'avais pas su me retenir, j'avais définitivement perdu le contrôle de moi-même : je lui est sauter au cou. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je me retienne cette fois. En particulier parce que cette fois là, je savais qu'il partageait les mêmes sentiments que moi et qu'il n'allait pas me repousser, parce que je savais que l'on ne perdrait jamais ce lien qui nous unissais et que nous le garderions pour toujours.

Tout à coup, mon ventre grogna. Il était un peu plus de 13 heures et je n'avais plus rien manger depuis le petit déjeuner. Alors Ross suggéra que nous allions manger un morceau. « J'ai faim moi aussi » avait-il dit. Nous nous sommes alors rhabillés, nous avons monter la dune et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la ville main dans la main avec nos doigts entremêlés.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Laura_

Nous nous baladions dans les rues de Santa Monica pour chercher un endroit où manger. Je lui tenais la main et j'avais la tête appuyée sur son épaule, c'était tellement bon de pouvoir me coller à lui de cette manière, j'en rêvais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir révéler mes sentiments avant.

Nous passions devant différents commerces mais toujours aucun endroit où manger. Pour le moment, personne n'avait l'air de nous reconnaître. Je me sentais comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normale. Depuis que je suis petite, je suis dans le show business avec ma sœur Vanessa. Aujourd'hui, elle est actrice elle aussi et joue dans une série appelée « Switched At Birth » qui est plutôt bien connue. Bref … Cet effet d'être une personne comme une autre était assez bizarre. J'adore ma vie et mon métier bien sûr, mais c'était inhabituel. Je dois avouer que de me balader avec Ross en toute intimité était assez plaisant.

Au bout de 15 minutes de marche, nous avions enfin trouvé un café où manger. On y est entré et nous avions commandé un hamburger avec un coca tout les deux.

Nous passions notre temps à discuter et rigoler, c'était vraiment génial, nous étions comme seuls au monde. Jusqu'à que trois de nos fans nous reconnaissent et viennent à notre rencontre.

« - Bonjour ! Nous sommes toutes les trois fans de vous et on adore Austin & Ally ! Est-ce qu'on peut prendre une photo avec vous ?

- Oui bien sûr. »

L'un des adultes qui les accompagnés sortit son appareil photo et les trois filles (oui parce que c'était des filles d'environ 14-15 ans) se postèrent devant moi. Ross se leva de sa chaise, se plaça à côté de moi, posa un genou à terre et mis un bras autour de mes épaules. Ce geste, pourtant devenu une habitude, me donna des frissons et mon cœur se mit à accéléré. Je sentis son pouce me frotter mon épaule doucement, afin d'éviter que les fans le remarquent.

_Ross_

Je posa mon genou à terre et mit mon bras autour des épaules de Laura. C'était devenu une habitude, mais cette fois c'était différent. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus vite et beaucoup plus fort. Peut-être que c'était en rapport à ce qui s'était passé avant, que chaque contact que je pourrais avoir avec elle désormais, me donnerais ces sensations que j'avais en ce moment. Je ressentais comme une boule au ventre, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, c'était très plaisant. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui caresser l'épaule avec mon pouce, je ressentais le besoin d'avoir un geste un peu protecteur avec elle, pour lui faire comprendre que je serais toujours là pour elle.

Après que la photo ait été prise, les filles se tournèrent vers nous.

« - Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à Santa Monica ?

- Nous avons une interview dans « The Ellen DeGeneres Show » cette après-midi.

- Oh ! Ok, alors bonne interview ! On est vraiment heureuses d'avoir pu vous rencontrés !

- Merci, ça nous fais toujours plaisir de rencontrer des fans. »

Nous avions dis au revoir à nos fans et j'avais attendu qu'elles soient partis pour que je puisse embrasser Laura. Ca faisait déjà un moment que je résistais à appuyer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je pouvais plus tenir alors … j'ai finis par craquer. J'avais de nouveau cette boule au ventre agréable et je ne me lasserais jamais de cette sensation.

Après avoir manger, nous étions retournés en ville afin de rentrer à la villa. Je commençais à appréhendé notre retour et la réaction de nos mères. D'ailleurs, ça faisais un moment que je n'avais pas regardé mon portable. Il était 14h42, j'avais 8 appels manqués et 11 messages de ma mère. J'appréhendais encore plus notre retour.

_Laura_

Nous étions devant la villa main dans la main et on ne bougeait pas. Nous étions tous les deux fixés au sol, incapable de franchir cette porte. En particulier avec les gardes du corps qui nous regardais à la fois avec un regard de colère et un regard de compassion. Ca n'annonçais rien de bon, rien de bon du tout. Mais il fallait qu'on entre, qu'on affronte nos mères et qu'on se prépare pour notre interview.

Au bout de 5 minutes, Ross me tira par la main ce qui m'aida à prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'entrer. Il avait lui-même enfin pris courage et je dois avouer que sans lui, je n'y serais sûrement jamais arrivé et que je serais probablement parti en courant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les cris fusèrent, c'était assez effrayant. Mais Ross me tenais toujours fermement la main, ce qui me rassura. Au fur et à mesure, je m'approchais et me collais de plus en plus à lui. Après ce geste, je lui lançais discrètement un regard et j'avais vu qu'il se retenait de sourire. Une chaleur me traversa le cœur parce que ça me touchait vraiment que ça lui plaisait que je m'approche de lui. Je suis vraiment folle de lui, j'ai envie de le crier sous tous les toits mais on ne peut pas à cause de notre métier, du fait que nous devons jouer Austin & Ally et que pour le moment nos personnages ne sont pas en couple … pas encore. Pourquoi faut-il qu'une grande partie de notre public soit trop jeune pour faire la différence entre la réalité et la fiction !

« - J'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes parti comme ça !

- En plus juste avant l'interview au Ellen Show !

- Bon on a plus le temps de discuter maintenant, allez vous préparez ! On en reparlera plus tard. »

Nous nous étions alors préparé le plus rapidement possible et nous avions pris tout de suite la route. Le trajet était tendu et très silencieux, ça paraissait une éternité.

A 15h56 nous étions arrivés sur le plateau, c'était juste mais nous étions à l'heure. A peine arriver, Ross et moi avions été appelé pour s'installer auprès d'Ellen.

« - Salut les jeunes ! Alors comment ça se passe du côté de Disney Channel ?

- Ca se passe plutôt bien, sa va.

- Il y a quelque chose sur vous dont j'entends beaucoup parler et je voudrais avoir plus de détails. J'entends très souvent le mot 'Raura', vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus ?

- Euh … et bien …

- Nous sommes très proche depuis que nous nous connaissons, on s'entend vraiment très bien.

- Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ce que je voulais entendre, peut-être que cette photo va vous faire parler un petit peu plus ... »

Je n'arrivais pas croire ce que je voyais. Une photo de Ross et moi en train de s'embrasser ! En regardant un peu plus attentivement la photo, j'ai remarqué que c'était au café, juste après la rencontre avec trois de nos fans. Les fans ! On leur avait dit que nous avions une interview au Ellen Show. Elles nous ont sûrement surpris et envoyé la photo à l'émission.

Si nous voulions que cette information reste secrète, c'était raté.

« - Alors, est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner un peu plus d'informations ?

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolé de prendre un peu de temps en ce moment mais j'en ai peu pour moi. Donc encore désolé et j'espère que vous aimez. :D Merci pour les reviews qui me font très plaisir ! :)**

Chapitre 4

_Ross_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais, j'aurais préférer que notre relation reste secrète encore un moment. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Ellen nous demander des explications sur cette photo et nous n'avions plus le choix, nous devions dire la vérité, je ne voyais vraiment ce que nous pouvions inventer pour détourner ça … J'ai donc répondu :

« - Eh bien … Je crois que vous en avez une petite idée je pense …

- Peut-être, mais nous voudrions que vous le dîtes officiellement. »

Laura et moi nous sommes lancé un regard, elle avait l'air aussi perplexe que moi. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas évident à dire, tout d'abord parce que c'était devant des millions de téléspectateurs et que c'était assez embarrassant. Mais surtout parce qu'on avait pas encore officialiser la chose puisque ça ne faisait que quelques heures que nous nous étions déclarer notre amour. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de comment le dire, j'étais totalement paralyser. Mais heureusement Laura prit la parole :

« - Eh bien, nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois il y a seulement quelques heures donc …

- Oh je vois, c'est un amour naissant. C'est trop chou, j'adore le début ! Est-ce vous ne les trouvez pas mignons tous les deux ? »

La foule s'est mise à applaudir et à pousser des cris d'acclamation. Je me suis senti rougir et j'avais les mains moites, je n'arrêter pas de les frotter contre mon jean. A un moment, j'ai cru entendre un 'Non ! Raia !' ou encore un 'Non Ross ! Epouse moi !', ce qui bizarrement m'a un peu amusé et donc un peu détendu … un peu.

« - Oh ! Ils sont gêner, c'est encore plus adorable ! Bon je vous ai assez torturer comme ça, parlons plutôt d'Austin et Ally maintenant … »

Nous avons donc finis l'interview en parlant de notre série et nous n'avions plus une seule fois évoquer la relation entre Laura et moi. Ce qui était un soulagement, mais ça n'a pas quitter mon esprit une seule fois et une question me trottait dans la tête … Laura pensait-elle vraiment que nous n'étions pas un couple? Parce que pour moi, on l'était …

_Laura_

Ca y est ! L'interview était enfin terminer. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi gêner de toute ma vie. D'habitude, j'adore les interviews mais cette fois c'était différent. Et puis, quand Ellen nous a demander de rendre notre couple officiel, j'ai préférer dire que ça ne l'était pas. Parce que Ross et moi n'en avions pas encore parler et je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait. Pour moi, nous étions un couple, j'espère juste que Ross ne l'a pas pris mal. Mais je crains que si. Parce que depuis que nous avons quitter le plateau du Ellen show, un silence glacial régnait dans la voiture. Personne ne parlait, ni Ross ni nos mères.

Quand nous étions de retour à la villa, nous avons manger mais personne n'ouvrit la bouche, c'était le silence total. Après le dîner, Stormie, la mère de Ross, prit enfin la parole.

« Départ demain à 10h pour retourner à Los Angeles. »

Ce fut les seules paroles prononcées. Ensuite, tout le monde se dirigea chacun vers sa chambre.

Il était maintenant 23h et je ne dormais toujours pas. J'étais inquiète, Ross ne m'avait pas dit un seul mot et ne m'a même pas regarder une seule fois. La dernière fois qu'il m'a regarder, c'était pendant l'interview, quand Ellen nous a demander d'officialiser notre relation et qu'aucun d'entre nous ne preniez la parole. Du coup, le dernier regard que j'ai eu de lui était un regard inquiet, presque de peur, ce n 'était pas le regard chaleureux que j'ai l'habitude de recevoir de lui. J'étai vraiment inquiète, l'idée qu'il ne veuille plus me parler, qu'il ne prête plus attention à moi m'était insupportable, c'était horrible.

Tout à coup, j'entendis des pas près de ma porte puis des petits coups et ensuite la porte s'ouvrit. Je vis une chevelure blonde dans l'encadrement de ma porte et qui s'approchait de mon lit à pas lents. Ensuite, je vis le visage de Ross lorsqu'il fut plus près de moi, il finit par s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit. Je me releva d'un coup, excité qu'il soit là près de moi à me regarder de nouveau. Il prit ensuite la parole et me posa une question qui me choqua un peu.

« - Est-ce que tu penses que nous sommes un couple ?

- Euh … Oui, je le penses. Pourquoi ? Toi non ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais pendant l'interview, tu n'a pas dit que nous en étions un, alors j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas que nous en soyons un …

- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que je le veux et plus que tout au monde. Si il y a bien une chose que je veux par-dessus tout, et ça depuis un moment, c'est TOI. Si je ne l'ai pas dit pendant l'interview c'est parce que nous n'en avions pas encore parler tous les deux et je ne savais pas ce tu pensais. Je ne voulais pas déclarer ça devant des millions de personnes sans que en discutions avant.

- Oui tu as raison, je suis stupide d'avoir penser ça. Je n' aurais pas dû t'ignorer comme ça, en plus c'était vraiment dur.

- Je suis d'accord, c'était vraiment dur. Alors s'il-te-plaît, ne recommence plus. Si quelque chose te tracasse ou même moi, on devrait tout de suite en parler. Promis?

- Promis. »

Il s'est ensuite penché pour m'embrasser, j'adorais cette sensation et je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Mais d'un coup, il a rompu le baiser et s'est levé pour se diriger vers ma porte. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il parte, je voulais qu'il reste près de moi et qu'il me quitte jamais. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mon cœur battait très vite, une sensation de panique m'avait envahit, j'avais envie de pleurer et de lui crier de rester.

Mais à ce moment-là, il ferma la porte devant lui et se tourna vers moi avec son plus beau sourire et se redirigea vers moi plus rapidement cette fois et se glissa sous ma couverture. Il me serra dans ses bras si fort que ma respiration en fut presque couper. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche, je voulais rester comme ça éternellement. Il bougea ensuite pour m'embrasser de nouveau et enleva mes vêtements un par un doucement. Je fis de même avec les siens. Une fois nos corps nu l'un contre l'autre, il se retourna et pris un préservatif dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama qui était maintenant par terre.

Un frisson me chatouilla toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale car je me souvenais que lors de notre première fois sur la plage, nous nous étions pas protéger. Mais mon moment de panique s'était évanouie lorsque Ross me reprit dans ses bras et m'embrassa encore de plus en plus longuement.

_Ross_

Je me suis réveiller dans le lit de Laura, elle dormait paisiblement. Je la regardais déjà depuis plusieurs minutes et je ne m'en lassais pas. Et puis, d'un coup, je me suis souvenu qu'on partait à 10h et qu'il fallait que je sorte de la chambre sans que nos mère me voit. J'ai alors jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était 8h. Je suis alors délicatement sorti du lit de Laura en évitant de la réveiller. J'ai ensuite rapidement enfiler mon pyjama et je me suis diriger vers la porte. J'allais l'ouvrir quand j'ai entendu nos mères discuter dans la cuisine qui était juste devant la porte de la chambre de Laura. J'étais coincé …


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolé si j'ai été un peu longue, mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur. N'hésitez pas à me faire des reviews pour que je puisse connaître votre avis qui est très important pour moi. Et merci à ceux qui me suivent et me soutiennent :D**

Chapter 5

_Ally_

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai sentis ma couverture sur mon corps nu. Je me suis tout d'abord demandé comment je m'étais retrouver dans cet état là, jusqu'à ce que les images de ce qui s'étaient passés la nuit dernière me submergent. J'ai alors ouvris les yeux, m'attendant à voir Ross allongé à mes côtés. Je l'ai alors vu mais il n'était pas là où je pensais. Il était debout devant ma porte et rester immobile. Au même moment, il s'est tourné vers moi et a dû voir mon regard confus car il m'a expliqué que nos mères étaient dans la cuisine et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas sortir sans se faire repérer.

J'ai alors enfiler mon pyjama, je me suis diriger vers la porte en ayant comme objectif de détourner l'attention de nos mères le temps qu'il sorte. Au moment où j'allais mettre la main sur la poignée, Ross m'a agrippé le bras et m'a fais faire volte-face. A peine je m'étais retrouver face à lui, qu'il a enrouler son bras autour de ma taille et m'a serrer fermement contre lui. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon souffle était devenu irrégulier. Il s'est ensuite approché lentement de moi et m'a embrassé passionnément. Nous nous sommes embrassés plusieurs minutes, elles étaient tellement nombreuses, que j'ai dû interrompre à regret ce baiser à cause du manque d'air.

« - C'était en quel honneur ? demandais-je essoufflé.

-Juste parce que j'en avais envie, ça fais longtemps que je me retiens de te faire ce genre de choses, je ne peux plus résister maintenant que tu es mienne. »

J'ai souris à ces paroles car je dois l'avouer, je pense la même chose et pour le lui faire comprendre, je l'ai de nouveau embrasser avec la même passion dévorante.

J'ai finis par couper court en voyant l'heure sur mon horloge, en regardant au-dessus de son épaule. Je suis alors sorti de ma chambre et me suis dirigé vers la cuisine.

« - Bonjour !

- Bonjour …

- D'accord … Je vois que vous êtes toujours fâché. Mais je ne comprend pas, nous n'avons rien fais de mal.

- Vous êtes parti pendant plusieurs heures!

- On vous a laisser un mot ...

- On a vu une photo de vous 2 au Ellen show !

- On s'aime ...

- Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble parce que si ça ne fonctionne pas, vous ferez comment pour jouer Austin & Ally qui ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?! »

J'ai baisser les yeux, les producteurs nous en avez déjà parlé mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment repenser. J'aimais vraiment Ross et maintenant, je savais qu'il m'aimait en retour. Comment ne pas être ensemble maintenant ? Je ne m'imaginais plus sans lui, et je suis sûre que nous deux ça fonctionnerait car je ressentais à quel point notre amour était fort, je sais qu'il tiendrait, qu'il surmonterait tous les obstacles, tout ce qui pourrait se mettre entre nous, je le savais c'est tout. Pour moi, il était hors de question de renoncer à mon histoire avec Ross.

Soudain, une pensée me parcourût l'esprit. Est-ce que Ross avait su sortir ? Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié de vérifier …

_Ross_

J'avais entendu Laura discuter avec nos mères, mais pas calmement, je les entendus crier. J'ai tout de même profiter de la situation pour sortir, parce que si elles découvraient que j'ai passer la nuit avec Laura, ça empirerait sûrement plus. Je sortis alors à toute vitesse et me cacha derrière le mur le plus proche. J'étais sur le point de faire mon entrée dans la cuisine et faire comme si je venais de me réveiller, quand j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a figé sur place : « Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble parce que si ça ne fonctionne pas, vous ferez comment pour jouer Austin & Ally qui ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?! ».

J'ai alors réaliser qu'on voudrait nous voir séparé, pour le bien de la série. Cette terrible pensée me donna des frissons, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. J'ai mis tant de temps à trouver le courage de tout dire à Laura, de lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle. Quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle m'aimait en retour, j'étais vraiment aux anges. Je ne peux plus m'imaginer une seule seconde à ses côtés sans que je puisse enfin l'embrasser librement ou la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne laisserais rien ni personne s'opposer à nous. Je serais totalement anéanti et si elle ressent vraiment la même chose que moi, ça sera aussi douloureux pour elle et ça je ne le permettrait pas. Même si c'est pour le bien d'Austin & Ally et que j'adore vraiment cette série, les gens avec qui je travaille ou nos fans, je ne pourrais pas rompre avec Laura. Je sais que ça se passera bien et que nous serons toujours ensemble, je sais que c'est vraiment la femme de ma vie et que je ne voudrais vivre avec personne d'autre qu'elle …

Je me suis alors tourner et me suis diriger vers la cuisine avec toute ma détermination d'être avec Laura et de rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

« - On restera ensemble, il ne va rien se passer de mal. J'aime vraiment Laura et je ferais tout pour être l'homme qu'elle mérite d'avoir. Je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle est mon âme sœur, ma moitié, j'en suis persuadé. Faites-nous confiance, laissez nous nous aimer et être heureux. Surtout toi Ellen, je te promets de prendre soin de ta fille, de la chouchouter et de la rendre la plus heureuse possible.

- Je veux bien te croire Ross, mais les producteurs, eux ne voudront probablement pas. Et vous allez être pourchasser par les paparazzis maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolé les enfants ...

- Moi aussi je suis désolé mon chéri, je sais que tu l'aime vraiment et de tout ce que tu serais capable pour elle. Mais ça va être compliquer pour vous, quand la série sera terminé, vous pourrez être ensemble librement.

- Mais on ne sait même pas quand elle sera terminé, et je serais incapable d'attendre jusque là !

- Moi non plus ! J'aime vraiment Ross et je ferais tout mon possible pour les empêcher de nous séparer ! »

Au même moment, Laura et moi avons reçu un texto quasiment en même temps qui disait : « Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble, nous vous l'avons déjà expliquer, c'est impossible. Nous sommes désolé les enfants ... ». Nous avons échanger alors un regard pleins de tristesses, mais aussi de détermination …

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre !:D **

**Et pour que je puisse connaître votre avis et être sûr que je ne fais pas fausse route, je posterais le prochain chapitre si j'ai 5 reviews, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre. Merci pour les reviews, ça me touche vraiment et votre avis est très important pour moi :)**

Chapitre 6

_Laura_

Nous étions dans la voiture, en route pour l'aéroport. J'étais assise à l'arrière, à côté de Ross. Malgré tout ce qu'on a pu nous dire, ça ne changera rien à ce que je peux ressentir pour lui. Il fait parti de moi, c'est mon bras, il est tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas l'oublier et tout laisser tomber parce qu'on nous le demande. Non ! Je ne laisserais personne nous faire ça, même pas les producteurs.

Apparemment, Ross doit penser la même chose. Puisque pendant le trajet, il a glissé sa main dans la mienne. J'ai ressentis sa chaleur qui est remonter jusqu'à mon cœur qui s'est mis à battre plus vite. C'est incroyable qu'un simple geste comme ça, puisse me faire ressentir toutes ces choses. J'ai alors croisé son regard et un sourire s'est affiché sur nos deux visages.

Il est incroyablement beau. Ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, ses yeux noisettes qui me fixent. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est à moi. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais réussi à l'avoir rien que pour moi ? A lui faire ressentir la même chose qu'il me fait ? C'est presque impossible à y croire …

_Ross_

Je lui ai pris la main. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi. Je l'ai ensuite regarder et là, c'était impossible de m'en détacher. Elle m'hypnotisait totalement. Au plus je la regardais, au plus mon cœur battait un peu plus fort à chacune de mes respirations qui devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Elle me rendait complètement dingue. Jamais une fille m'a mis dans cet état. Je veux cette fille plus que tout au monde.

Peu importe ce qu'on pourra me dire, je n'abandonnerais Laura pour rien au monde.

_Laura_

Nous étions enfin arrivé à l'aéroport. Nous étions sorti de la voiture et nous nous sommes rendu à l'intérieur. A ce moment-là, ma vision s'est brouillé, je ne voyais plus que des flashs blancs. Soudain, j'entendais plusieurs personnes parler mais en criant. J'ai senti Ross me prendre la main et la serrer assez fort. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais enfin compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Plusieurs journalistes nous avais attendu, ils nous bombardaient de questions. « Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? » « Que va-t-il se passer pour la suite d'Austin & Ally ? » « Si votre relation ne fonctionne pas, comment allez-vous jouer vos personnages où une tension romantique plane autour d'eux ? » …

Plusieurs questions de ce type nous étaient poser. Je n'oser rien dire, j'étais plutôt effrayer.

Tout à coup, j'avais sentis la main de Ross partir, j'ai eu un énorme élan de panique. J'ai eu la sensation que ces mots pesaient sur lui et qu'il allait peut être me quitter.

Mais il s'est soudain mis à s'écrier :

« Laissez nous vivre ! Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir d'Austin & Ally parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal entre nous ! Maintenant laissez nous passer pour qu'on puisse prendre notre avion ! »

Il s'était alors mis à bousculer tout le monde et à créer un passage. Stormie, ma mère et moi en avons profiter et l'avons suivi.Au bout d'un moment, nous avons finis par trouver le bout.

J'étais fier de ce que Ross avait dit, pour lui, tout ce passera bien pour nous deux. Ça me rassure car je commençais vraiment à douter que ça puisse bien se passer avec toute cette pression. Mais au moins, je savais que je n'étais pas seul.

_Ross_

Nous étions assis sur les sièges à l'aéroport, nous attendions d'embarquer dans notre avion pour rentrer à Los Angeles. Ellen et ma mère étaient assises en face de Laura et moi. Elles nous regarder avec pitié, incompréhension, peine, colère, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elles pensaient. C'est ce qui était le plus effrayant.

Je tenais la main de Laura et elle avait appuyé sa tête sur mon épaule. Malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer, j'étais heureux. Parce qu'elle la fille que j'aime plus que tout était appuyé tout contre moi. J'ai finis par appuyé ma tête sur la sienne. A ce moment-là, j'ai regardé nos mères et j'ai pu apercevoir un sourire. J'étais vraiment content de voir ça, même si ça n'avait durer qu'une seconde …

Notre vol a finit par être annoncé et nous nous sommes dirigé vers notre embarcation.

_Laura_

Nous sommes monter dans notre avion. Nos mère voulaient s'asseoir entre nous mais nous les avons supplier pour qu'on puisse se mettre côte à côte et elles ont fini par céder.

Nous n'avions pas encore décoller, que Ross s'était déjà affaler sur mes genoux, près à finir sa nuit (ce qui ne va sûrement pas durer avec le décollage **NB/ je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais pris l'avion ^^**). Je me suis alors mise à lui caresser les cheveux. Puis j'ai regardé à travers le hublot.

Nous quittions Santa Monica, là où notre histoire a débuté et nos futur problèmes avec. Là où nous l'avions fait pour la première fois. Là où tout à commencé …

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus, même si je pense que ce n'ai pas l'un des meilleurs … 5 reviews pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comme j'ai trouver que le chapitre précédent n'était pas terrible, je me suis dis que vous méritiez mieux. Donc voilà le chapitre 7 … :)**

Chapitre 7

_Ross_

Le tournage de la saison 3 d'Austin & Ally avait commencer. Toute cette histoire avec Laura était toujours présente. En trois semaines, personne n'avait su nous convaincre de ne plus être ensemble, nous tenions bon. Même si j'avoue que ça commençait à me peser. Nous sortions tous les deux quasiment tous les soirs, nous étions souvent l'un chez l'autre. Mais plus souvent chez moi, puisque ma famille acceptait mieux notre relation. En particulier ma sœur, Rydel, qui était très heureuse pour nous. Elle nous répéter sans cesse qu'elle se demandait quand est-ce que nous deux allait se passer. J'étais content que ma famille le prenne comme ça, au moins on a tout de même un peu de soutient. Ma mère avait finit par céder et a être heureuse pour nous. Mais les parents de Laura et les producteurs, eux, étaient toujours contre …

Kevin, l'un des producteurs, est venu nous distribuer nos scripts. Lorsqu'ils les a donné a Laura et moi, ils nous a lancer un regard qui disait ''qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pourvoir faire d'eux?'' en poussant un soupir. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il a fait, il est ensuite parti. Je pense qu'il a compris que rien ne pourrait nous séparer.

Laura et moi avons été dans sa loge pour pouvoir s'entraîner à deux. Au bout de 10 minutes de sérieux, il a vite finit par partir. Nous nous sommes amuser à nous chatouiller (enfin, surtout moi). J'ai l'avais attrapé par la taille et je m'étais jeté avec elle dans mes bras sur le canapé. Et c'est à ce moment là que je la chatouillais. Elle riait tellement fort, je me sentais vraiment bien de la voir comme ça. Elle avait l'air très heureuse et si elle l'étais, je l'étais aussi. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai arrêter mais nous continuions à rire. Nos regard ont finis par se croiser et nos rires ont diminués de plus en plus. Lorsque nous ne riions plus, nous nous regardions profondément dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas quitter mes yeux des siens, elle était juste magnifique, elle me rendait vraiment heureux rien qu'en la regardant. J'étais tout simplement amoureux d'elle. Puis nous nous sommes lentement approchés l'un de l'autre et nous avions finis par nous embrasser. Au début, il était doux mais la passion a finit par nous rattraper et notre baiser est devenu de plus en plus intense.

Mais la porte s'est soudain ouverte d'un coup sec et nous avions été interrompu. C'était Raini qui venait nous prévenir que nous allions commencer les répétitions sur le plateau. Même si elle approuvais notre relation et qu'elle était l'une de nos meilleures amies, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir gêner. Parce que notre passion était tellement forte que nous étions à moitié en train de … enfin, je ne vais pas faire un dessin.

Plus tard, alors que nous étions sur le plateau en train de répéter depuis un moment déjà, Laura est soudainement parti en courant. Tout de monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'elle avait. Tous les regards se sont rapidement tournés vers moi. Je me suis alors exclamer : « Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a ...».

_Laura_

Après que Raini est venu nous prévenir que nous allions commencé les répétitions, une certaine tension régnait entre nous. Je pense que comme moi, Ross a dû se sentir gêner après ce que notre amie venait de voir … Mais nous nous sommes tout de même rendu sur le plateau du sonic boom tous les trois.

Durant les répétitions, tout se passait bien. Je pense que les personnes qui travaillent sur le plateau ont finis par accepter notre relation. Je ne sentais aucun regards sur moi, mais ça n'a malheureusement pas durer …

Au bout d'une heure, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal, j'avais mal au ventre. Je pensais que c'était peut être parce que j'avais faim mais il était seulement 10h et il fallait que j'attende encore 2 heures avant d'aller manger. Mais un peu plus tard, j'ai eu une soudaine envie de vomir. J'ai alors quitter le plateau en courant pour me précipiter vers les toilettes.

A peine les avais-je atteint, que je vomissais. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Je me suis alors demander ce que je pouvais bien avoir. J'ai alors réfléchis : une intoxication alimentaire ... impossible je n'avais pas encore manger, peut-être la grippe tout simplement.

Ross est alors apparu à la porte.

« - Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bof je ne me sens pas très bien, je pense que je dois avoir la grippe ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Oui probablement. Viens, je vais t'emmener à ta loge. »

Il m'a alors aider à me soulever et m'a porter comme une mariée jusqu'à ma loge. J'en ai profiter pour me blottir contre lui en posant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Arriver à ma loge, il m'a doucement posé sur le canapé. Il m'a ensuite remis une mèche derrière mon oreille qui était tombé devant mon visage et m'a embrassé sur le front. Il a ensuite reculé sa tête, m'a regarder dans les yeux et m'a prononcer ces trois mots dont je ne me lasserais jamais : « Je t'aime ». Je me suis alors senti un peu mieux, je lui ai sourit et lui dis que je l'aimais aussi. Il est ensuite reparti rejoindre les autres. Je ne l'ai quitter des yeux, qu'une fois qu'il avait fermer la porte derrière lui après être sorti. J'ai enfin finit par fermer les yeux, à m'endormir dans la seconde et je me suis mise à rêver de Ross.

_Ross_

J'avais quitter la loge de Laura, elle avait l'air si faible, j'avais eu ce besoin de la protéger et de m'occuper d'elle. Elle me rendait encore plus amoureux d'elle (et je ne pensais pas que c'était possible). Elle avait l'air si mal, de la voir vomir comme ça, ça me terrifiait. Satané grippe ! Enfin si c'est la grippe, on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait.

Soudain une pensée qui me donnait des frissons m'était venu à l'esprit : « et si Laura est enceinte … Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est la grippe, c'est sûr … Mais après tout, la première fois que nous l'avions fais sur la plage de Santa Monica, nous nous ne étions pas protégés … Non, c'est la grippe, ça doit être ça ! ».

**J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre et la fic en général ! :) Parce que votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Donc s'il vous plaît, postez des reviews. ;) **

**5 reviews pour le prochain chapitre**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Laura_

J'étais à l'hôpital avec ma sœur Vanessa pour que je puisse faire une prise de sang et découvrir ce que j'avais. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais malade, j'espère ne pas avoir une maladie grave, ce serait vraiment un coup dur. Nous attendions les résultats dans l'une des salles de consultation. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'infirmière est arrivé et m'a tendu la fiche. A la première lecture, j'ai eu du mal à croire ce que je voyais. Alors je l'ai relu et relu et encore relu … C'était impossible ! Alors je l'ai tendu à ma sœur pour qu'elle le lise à son tour et malheureusement, elle lu la même chose que moi.

J'étais abattu par cette nouvelle. Comment annoncer ça ? A ma mère, mon père, mes amis, les producteurs … à Ross …

J'étais complètement déprimé depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle la veille, je ne parlais plus à personne, même pas à Ross …

_Ross_

Laura avait reçu les résultats de ses analyses il y avait quelques jours déjà. Elle n'avait pas voulu m'en parler et elle ne me parlait plus du tout d'ailleurs. Ça me frustrait énormément. Ne plus parler à Laura était une des pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Je me sentais faible, impuissant, sans âme … c'était comme si on m'enlevait une partie de moi, une partie vitale … Surtout que je la voyais mal et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il la mettait dans cet état. Je devais savoir, lui parler, la rassurer, c'était mon devoir en tant que petit-ami, non ?

En venant sur le plateau un matin, je m'étais décider à tout faire pour la faire parler. Mais j'avais vite déchanter quand j'ai appris qu'elle ne venait plus pour cause de maladie. Comme elle n'était pas là, j'avais demander à avoir un temps libre. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal mais ils avaient finis par accepter.

Je m'étais alors précipiter vers ma voiture et ai foncer chez elle. Arrivé devant sa porte, j'avais hésiter à frapper, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais j'avais finis par le faire. C'était sa mère qui m'avait ouvert, lorsqu'elle m'avait vu, elle a soudain froncé les sourcils, donné une baffe et s'était retourner en pleurant. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Malgré mon étonnement et la douleur, j'avais finis par crier : 'Il faut que je parle à Laura !'.

Soudain, c'était son père qui était venu à ma rencontre. Il m'avait attraper par le col de mon maillot et m'avait hurler aux oreilles : 'Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que t'as fais à ma fille ! Je veux que tu quittes cette maison, que tu quittes ma fille et que tu ne t'approche de plus aucun des deux !'.

J'étais totalement abasourdi et Damiano me faisait vraiment mal. Heureusement, Vanessa était apparu et avait ordonné à son père de me lâcher et de me laisser aller voir Laura. Il résistait mais à ce moment-là j'ai entendu Laura crier : 'Lâche-le papa ! Ça le concerne aussi ! Et jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne pourrais jamais le revoir ! Je l'aime papa ! Alors s'il-te-plaît, encore une fois, lâche-le !'.

Apparemment, ça avait marcher puisqu'il m'avait lâcher, pas avec douceur, mais lâcher quand même. Il était ensuite partis suivit de Vanessa. C'était seulement à ce moment que j'avais enfin pu voir Laura. Elle avait les joues creuses, portait un survêtement, n'était pas maquiller (un peu comme d'habitude), avait les cheveux tout ébouriffer mais malgré tout ça elle rester toujours la plus belle. Mais elle paraissait surtout faible et très fatigué, ses yeux étaient rouge, elle devait sûrement avoir beaucoup pleurer.

Son père avait dit que tout ça était de ma faute, c'était alors moi qu'il l'avait rendu comme ça ? Si c'était vraiment le cas alors je le regrettais vraiment. Jamais je n'avais voulu lui faire du mal, je m'étais alors senti vraiment mal moi aussi.

Elle s'était ensuite approcher de moi, m'avait pris par la main et m'avait emmener dans son jardin. Nous sommes assis sur un banc et nous avons discuter. Jamais je n'oublierais notre conversation.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Laura ? Ton père m'a dit que je t'ai fais du mal. Je ne voulais pas, crois moi. Excuse-moi Laura …

_J'avais alors baisser les yeux par honte. Mais elle m'avait pris ma tête entre ses mains pour la relever et que je puisse la regarder._

- Tu n'as rien fais de mal Ross. C'est juste que … Nous sommes tous les deux coupable en fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te rappelle la première fois que nous l'avons fais sur la plage de Santa Monica ? Nous … nous nous ne sommes pas protéger. Et … et du coup …

- Du coup quoi ? Le sida ? Ou …

- Non pas le sida … l'autre option.

- Tu veux dire que …

- Oui. Je suis enceinte Ross. »

Et j'étais rester là, à regarder Laura avec de grands yeux. Je ne savais plus parler, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Plusieurs questions me traverser l'esprit comme 'Comment on va pouvoir gérer un enfant ? Il faudra alors qu'on vive ensemble ? Comment on va faire pour Austin & Ally ? Comment on va faire avec Damiano ?...' Je me posais vraiment pleins de questions.

Au bout d'un très long moment, j'avais finis par répondre.

« - Donc nous allons avoir un bébé ?

- Oui.

- Tous les deux ?

- Oui.

- Et pour ton père ?

- Il faudra qu'il l'accepte. Je suis enceinte, et je sais que nous sommes jeune, mais je suis tout de même heureuse. Parce que je vais avoir un enfant avec TOI. Et c'est le plus important pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- TU es la plus importante pour moi. Donc si tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi. Nous auront un enfant tous les deux, et nous l'élèverons ensemble. Car peu importe ce qu'il se passe nous …

- Seront toujours ensemble.

- Oui. »

Nous avions alors souris et nous nous étions pris dans les bras. Je l'aimais et peu importe ce qui pouvais se passer, même si je devais me faire frapper par son père tous les jours, j'assumerais les coups. Parce que je tiendrais pour elle … et pour notre bébé.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire vos commentaires ;) Et désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis mais avec la reprise des cours, j'ai moins le temps pour moi.**

**5 reviews pour le prochain chapitre**


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolé si j'ai pris un peu de temps, mais la semaine c'est impossible pour moi d'écrire et ce week-end, j'ai pas mal été occupé. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, même si je vous l'avoue, en écrivant juste maintenant ce petit mot, je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre … ^^ Mais ne vous inquiété pas les idées me viennent au fur et à mesure que j'écris. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 9

_Ross_

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que Laura m'avait appris pour sa grossesse. J'étais déjà énormément stressé, et entre les producteurs et les parents de Laura qui faisait tout pour nous convaincre que Laura devait avorter, ça ne m'aidait pas du tout … Pour y arriver, il voulait nous faire peur avec tous les problèmes que peuvent avoir de jeunes parents comme nous. « un bébé ça pleure, vous ne dormirez plus », « où vivrez vous pour l'élever ensemble ? », « comment pourriez vous être parents et assurer votre métier en même temps ? », « à la fin du tournage de la saison 3, ton ventre sera déjà rond, comment on expliquerais ça pour la série ? », ou encore un très jolie « si tu ne convainc pas ma fille d'avorter, je fracasse ta petite g**ule d'ange, c'est bien compris ? » de la part de Damiano. Ces remarques n'étaient pas fausses et je me posais les mêmes questions. Mais c'était notre enfant à Laura et moi, et il était hors de question de le laisser partir. En tout cas pour moi ... pour Laura je ne savais pas, je devais lui parler pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça.

Laura était arriver chez moi, c'était l'endroit où venait souvent car seule ma famille acceptait notre relation et notre futur bébé. Il voulaient même tout faire pour nous aider jusqu'à prévoir des tours de baby-sitting pour nous aider quand le bébé sera là.

A peine arriver, Rydel, ma sœur, lui a sauter dans les bras pour lui dire bonjour. Mes frères ont alors suivi pour lui dire bonjour. Et enfin mes parents. J'étais rester appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée à attendre. Une fois sa tournée terminée, elle s'était diriger vers moi. Elle avait glissé ses bras autour de mon cou et j'avais glissé les miens autour de sa taille, je l'avais serré fort contre moi (comme la fois où on s'était embrassé pour Austin & Ally, je dois avouer que j'en avais plutôt bien profiter ce jour là …). Elle s'était ensuite mise sur la pointe des pieds vu qu'elle est très petite par rapport à moi, je m'étais penché en avant et nos lèvres ont finis par se toucher. J'avais les yeux fermés et j'étais totalement perdu en elle. Tous mes problèmes, toutes les questions que je pouvaient me poser disparaissaient quand je prenais Laura dans mes bras ou quand je l'embrassais. Et nous étions rester comme ça apparemment trop longtemps, puisque Riker, l'un de mes frères aînés, avait fini par tousser pour nous dire que ça devenait un peu embarrassant pour eux. J'avais envie de leur dire de changer de pièce dans ces cas-là mais ils étaient vraiment là pour nous ces derniers temps et je n'aime pas m'embrouiller avec ma famille alors … c'est nous qui sommes montés dans ma chambre qui est aussi celle de Ryland, mon petit frère.

Une fois entré, nous nous étions assis sur mon lit. Et Laura avait vite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- C'est juste que … Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ce qu'on nous dit sur l'avortement, tout ça ?

- Attend, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'avorte et qu'on perde notre bébé ?!

- Non, bien sûr que non. J'avais justement peur que toi tu le veuilles.

- Je ne voudrais jamais une chose pareille, c'est horrible, c'est notre bébé. Je sais que ça ne va pas être évident et que nos vies vont se compliquées, mais nous allons avoir un bébé, notre bébé. Et je suis vraiment contente que c'est avec toi que je l'ai. On vivra tous les trois et on sera heureux, j'en suis certaine.

- Je pense la même chose. Mais d'ailleurs, où est-ce que nous allons vivre ? Chez toi je pense que ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser sinon je pense que je me ferais battre par ton père dans la nuit. Chez moi, je pense que ça ne dérangerais pas ma famille, mais on est déjà énormément serré, je dors avec mon petit frère, il n'y a plus de place ici. Donc je ne sais pas où nous pourrions vivre …

- Il y a une troisième option. On peut s'acheter un appartement, on a les moyens avec Austin & Ally …

- Vivre rien que tous les deux, _dis-je en souriant._ Ça serait génial, on pourrait enfin être tranquille et ne pas devoir chercher partout un peu d'intimité. On aurait tout le temps notre intimité.

- Oui, ce serait vraiment génial. Alors c'est décidé, on s'achète un appartement ?

- Oui. On vivra tous les deux … euh, enfin tous les trois et ça jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. »

Nous nous étions alors jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en souriant. Nous allions vivre rien qu'à deux et j'aurais Laura rien que pour moi tout le temps. Que demander de plus ?

_Laura_

La veille, nous avions décidé d'emménager ensemble avec Ross et de s'acheter un appartement. Le souci : mon père, et un peu ma mère, mais surtout mon père. Comment leur annoncer que j'allais quitter la maison ? Bon j'avais encore le temps de leur annoncer puisqu'on qu'on voulait attendre nos 18 ans pour emménager ensemble. C'est-à-dire vers janvier puisque j'allais les avoir le 29 novembre et lui le 29 décembre. Je serais à mon septième mois de grossesse. Pour l'instant, j'en suis seulement à ma sixième semaine. Mais malgré tout, Ross et moi avions déjà commencer à chercher un endroit où nous pourrions vivre tous les trois.

J'étais entrer dans la cuisine. Il y avait là toute ma famille : mon père, ma mère, ma sœur et même mon chien Velvet. Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je les regarder et je ne savais toujours pas comment leur annoncer. J'étais effrayé, j'avais peur de leur réaction, surtout celle de mon père. Je pense que Vanessa sera la plus compréhensible, c'est elle après tout qui m'avait accompagné à l'hôpital et c'était la première à me soutenir quand j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte.

Comme depuis quelques temps, à chaque fois que j'étais inquiète, nerveuse, effrayé, enfin toutes les émotions possibles, je caressais mon ventre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'était devenu un geste anodin pour moi, c'était venu automatiquement. Ca me rassurait énormément. J'avais alors pris mon courage à deux mains et avais avancé jusqu'à la table. Et au moment de parler, de tout leur dire, j'étais rester là, la bouche grande ouverte et aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, impossible.

Au bout d'un moment, mon père avait finit par me regarder et m'avait lancé « t'en mets du temps à bailler, ferme ta bouche, les mouches vont finir par entrer dedans ». Je l'avais alors fermé et je m'étais assise à table pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Tant pis, je leur dirais plus tard …

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer. Pour le bébé, je ne sais pas encore si ça va être un garçon ou une fille et je ne sais pas non plus quel nom je peux lui donner. Donc je voudrais faire un petit sondage, vous me dîtes si vous préférez un garçon ou une fille et quel nom vous lui donneriez. Merci pour votre aide ;)**

**5 reviews pour le prochain chapitre, svp**


	10. Sondage

**Bon, comme je ne sais toujours pas le nom du futur bébé, je fais un petit sondage. Et si je n'ai pas de nom, je ne peux pas écrire la suite.**

**Alors, choisissez le nom que vous préférez, juste un. Postez un commentaire ou envoyez moi un message privé.**

**Garçon : Roy, Roman, Rafael, Randy, Ryan, Ron**

**Fille : Raura, Rachel, Rebecca, Robin, Rose, Ruby**

**Je pense que c'est mieux si ça commence par un 'r' puisque c'est le cas pour la famille Lynch ^^**

**Merci pour votre aide et pour votre soutient :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_Laura_

Nous sommes au mois de Octobre, j'en suis maintenant à mon 4ème mois de grossesse. Aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon gynécologue pour faire une échographie, c'est enfin le jour où nous allons connaître le sexe du bébé.

Pour la personne qui doit m'accompagner, ça s'est disputer entre Ross, mes parents et ma sœur. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils se sont disputés pour qui viendrait avec moi. Je doit avouer que j'ai pas mal hésiter, tout le monde méritait de venir. Tout d'abord, mes parents car j'étais leur fille et ça allait être leur premier petit enfant (je pense qu'ils comptaient plus sur Vanessa pour ça mais bon …). Ensuite, il y avait Vanessa qui était avec moi le jour où j'ai appris pour ma grossesse et qui me soutient depuis le tout début. Et enfin Ross, qui est le père du bébé, qui se soucis autant de moi de son bien-être, de savoir comment nous nous occuperions de lui, qui l'aime. Donc moi choix s'est logiquement posé sur lui.

Ma famille a eu du mal a l'accepter, mais après plusieurs conversations avec eux, ils ont finis par accepter ce choix.

S'ils réagissent de cette manière rien que pour que Ross m'accompagne pour une échographie (ce qui est normal), qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je vais leur annoncer que nous prévoyons d'emménager ensemble … Nos 18 ans se rapprochent, je vais les avoir dans 1 mois et demi, et lui dans 2 mois et demi. Il faudra bien que je leur dise et malheureusement ça sera bientôt …

J'étais chez moi, prête à partir, j'attendais que Ross vienne me chercher. Je sentais les regards froids et lourds de mon père. Depuis que j'étais tombé enceinte, il me terrifiait. Je l'aime bien sûr, ça reste mon père mais il était devenu plus sévère et j'avais peur qu'il décidait d'étrangler Ross à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Rien que d'imaginer mon père faire une chose pareille me donnait des frissons dans le dos.

Heureusement ma chair de poule disparu quand j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je savais que c'était Ross, que j'allais quitter la maison et que je quitterais les yeux noirs que me lançais mon père.

Je m'étais alors précipiter vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Ross n'eut pas le temps de dire bonjour que je le poussais déjà dehors. Je lui avais pris la main et je l'avais emmener à sa voiture. Avant d'atteindre la poignée pour ouvrir la portière, il tira sur mon bras et me força à me tourner vers lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, c'est juste que je voulais quitter les yeux de mon père … _je me rapprochais de lui avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvre. _Et je suis impatiente de connaître le sexe de notre futur bébé. _J'avais mis mes bras autour de son cou, il metta les siens autour de ma taille et m'approcha plus près de lui tout en me collant à sa voiture. Il avait le même sourire que moi._

- Si ce n'est que ça … _Il s'approcha alors plus près pour m'embrasser, j'étais à moitié allonger sur sa voiture tellement il s'était penché vers moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'étais écarter de lui._

- Nous devrions y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

- Ouais, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse un jumeau, là, maintenant ? _Il s'était de nouveau penché vers moi pour m'embrasser, mais avec un sourire je m'étais de nouveau écarter de lui._

- Non, de toute façon c'est trop tard. Aller, allons-y.

- Ok. _Alors dans un soupir, il retira ses bras de ma taille et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la voiture pour s'installer du côté conducteur. _»

_Ross_

Laura était allongé sur le fauteuil réservé aux consultations gynécologiques. Nous attendions que le gynécologue arrive pour qu'il puisse faire l'échographie. Ça faisait déjà 20 minutes que nous attendions et il était toujours pas là. Je commençais à m'impatienter. Combien de temps allions nous encore devoir attendre ?

Pour me calmer, Laura m'avait demander de m'approcher d'elle, elle m'avait pris la main et s'était mise à la caresser doucement et en me disant des mots rassurants. J'avais alors poser ma tête sur la sienne. C'était à elle de me rassurer, est-ce normal ? Ce n'est pas mon rôle de le faire ? C'était elle qui était enceinte, pas moi. C'était elle qui était sensé pété un plomb et c'était à moi de lui dire des mots rassurants ou lui caresser la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Je devais reprendre le dessus et attendre calmement.

Je m'étais assis sur le bord du fauteuil. Je lui tenais toujours les mains. Et on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux sans dire aucuns mots. On se comprenait c'est tout. C'était comme si nous étions connecter. Rien qu'avec le regard qu'elle me lançait, elle savait me détendre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le gynécologue entra enfin.

« Je suis désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu une urgence avec un prématuré, mais heureusement tout va bien maintenant. Bon alors, c'est pour le sexe du bébé c'est bien ça ? Bien, alors jetons-y un coup d'œil. Attention ça va être un peu froid. »

Le soignant alluma les machines et appliqua du gel sur le ventre de Laura, j'avais vu qu'elle avait un peu grimacé à son contact, ça devait vraiment être froid. Il prit alors ce qui ressemblait à un joystick et le fit glisser sur son ventre.

On entendît alors des battements de cœurs, Laura m'en avait déjà parler, elle m'avait dit à quel point c'était magique et elle avait raison. J'entendais les battements de mon bébé.

Je n'avais pas pu y aller lors de sa première échographie car je devais enregistrer les chansons pour l'album des R5 et comme nous avions eu du mal à obtenir ce rendez-vous, je n'avais pas pu me défiler. C'était alors devenu l'un de mes plus grand regret, ne pas entendre les premiers battements de notre bébé. C'était alors très important pour moi de venir à celle-ci.

« - Alors, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Une seconde … Que vouliez-vous ? Un garçon ou une fille ?

- Peu importe, dans les 2 cas nous l'aimerons de la même façon.

- Bien dit, donc vous êtes sûr de le vouloir le savoir maintenant ?

- OUI ! _Nous l'avions crier en même temps, nous étions devenu vraiment impatient tous les deux maintenant._

- Bon très bien alors c'est …. »

**Désolé, vous serez le sexe du bébé seulement dans le prochain chapitre parce que je n'ai pas eu assez de vote pour son nom pour savoir son sexe. Donc, si vous voulez le connaître, postez un commentaire ou envoyez moi un message privé avec les noms que vous préférez que j'ai citer dans la partie 'Sondage'. Donner 1 prénom de garçon et 1 prénom de fille.**

**Merci pour vos futurs messages que j'attends avec impatience, si vous me les poster rapidement, je posterais le prochain chapitre très vite ) Je vous aimes et merci à ceux qui me soutiennent 3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Précédemment :**

**« - Alors, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?**

**- Une seconde … Que vouliez-vous ? Un garçon ou une fille ?**

**- Peu importe, dans les 2 cas nous l'aimerons de la même façon.**

**- Bien dit, donc vous êtes sûr de le vouloir le savoir maintenant ?**

**- OUI ! _Nous l'avions crier en même temps, nous étions devenu vraiment impatient tous les deux maintenant._**

**- Bon très bien alors c'est …. »**

Chapitre 11

_Laura_

Nous connaissions enfin le sexe de notre futur bébé. Nous étions de retour dans la voiture tout excité et nous cherchions déjà le nom de notre futur enfant : Rebecca, Robin, Rose, Ruby … Oui, c'était une petite fille et nous voulions que son prénom commence par un 'r' comme Ross et ses frères et sœurs. Nous avions réfléchis pendant toute la route et c'est seulement que lorsque Ross s'était garé devant chez moi, que nous avions finis par trouver un nom : Rachel. **(N/A : Merci d'avoir voté ^^)**

Je m'étais penché vers Ross pour l'embrasser et lui dire au revoir. Au début, c'était juste un petit baiser d'au revoir, mais il a vite finit par être plus passionné. Ross avait placé ses mains autour de ma taille et j'avais agrippé mes bras à son cou. Toujours en m'embrassant, il avait actionné la manette pour reculer le siège afin qu'il puisse ensuite me prendre sur ses genoux. Il m'avait porté avec une telle aisance … J'ai constamment envie de lui, parfois, je crois que je pense même un peu trop au sexe. Je fais constamment des rêves érotiques avec lui. A chaque fois que je me couche seule (ce qui arrive fréquemment à cause de mon père), je me languis de lui. Je voudrais qu'il soit toujours prêt de moi, que je puisse m'endormir sur lui en sachant que je serais toujours en sécurité avec lui. En même temps, avec les muscles qu'il a … Umm, faut que j'arrête de penser seulement à ça.

Il avait commencer à me mordiller l'oreille et il savait combien j'aimais ça.

« - Ross, on ne peut pas faire ça ici, on est garé juste devant chez moi …

Alors ne restons pas ici.

Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

Je ne sais pas, dans un endroit où il n'y aura personne et où on sera tranquille.

Tu veux dire, genre un parc ou un parking désert et on resterait dans ta voiture ?

Oui quelque chose comme ça.

Je ne sais pas …

Arrête, je sais que t'adores ça. Le faire dans des endroits assez improbables. Après tout, notre première fois était bien sur la plage.

Bon c'est d'accord, _je souriais et me mordillais la lèvre du bas, signe que cette idée m'excitait._

Très bien, alors alons-y. »

Il m'avait aider à me rasseoir sur mon siège et avait redémarrer le moteur. Nous étions reparti pour faire un ''jumeau'' à Rachel ...

_Ross_

Je m'étais garé dans un parc, entre des arbres et près d'un lac. C'était un endroit plutôt romantique. L'endroit parfait. J'avais de nouveau rabattu mon siège en arrière et avais replacé Laura sur mes genoux comme devant chez elle. Pour reprendre là où on en était.

Je lui avais de nouveau mordiller l'oreille, je savais qu'elle adorait ça. La faire se sentir bien était mon principal intérêt, je voulais la rendre heureuse, que chaque fois que j'étais avec elle, elle puisse me sourire le plus naturellement possible. Je voulais juste son bonheur. Donc s'il fallait que je passe mon désir après le sien, je le faisais. Même si chaque fois que je la voyais je la déshabillais du regard. Je me retenais de la prendre dans mes bras et de la faire jouir chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce.

Je lui avais ensuite enlever son tee-shirt pour dévoiler son soutient-gorge. Il était de couleur jaune, ma couleur préféré. De voir ses sous-vêtements de cette couleur, m'avais fais sourire. Et à son regard, elle devait avoir prévu le coup, c'était fais exprès. J'étais à la fois heureux et triste de sa décision. Heureux car c'était l'effet qu'elle voulait donner et triste car elle se souciait de mon bien-être alors que c'était à moi de m'en soucier, pas à elle. Mais, ça ne m'avait pas empêcher de continuer de l'embrasser et de déboutonner son pantalon.

Comme elle était assise, je ne pouvais pas le baisser, alors elle s'était un peu relever et avait placé ses genoux de chaque côté de ma taille. J'avais pu alors le lui enlever plus facilement. Elle avait ensuite enlever mon tee-shirt et s'était mise à admirer mes abdominaux. Elle les adorait aussi. Une fois, alors qu'on était chez moi, elle s'était amusé à mettre de la chantilly dessus et à me les lécher. Bien sûr, Ryland, mon petit frère qui dormait avec moi était parti dormir avec Riker et Rocky. Ils étaient un peu serrer mais bon …

Elle avait alors déboutonné mon pantalon et avait commencé à baisser sa tête. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait faire et je n'aimais pas qu'elle veuille me faire plaisir de cette façon.

« - Non Laura …

S'il-te-plaît Ross, laisse moi te faire plaisir pour une fois.

Je ne sais pas Laura, ce n'est pas ton rôle …

Bien sûr que si, dans un couple nous sommes deux, nous devons nous faire plaisir mutuellement. Alors maintenant s'il-te-plaît, laisse moi faire.

… Bon très bien. »

Elle s'était alors de nouveau pencher. Mais elle n'avait pas encore atteint mon sexe quand tout à coup, nous étions pris dans une violente secousse. Laura s'était claqué la tête contre le volant et je l'avais vu tourner de l'œil. « Laura ! » Je me m'étais alors rendu compte que la voiture avançait toute seule et se dirigeait droit vers l'eau.

J'avais vite pris Laura dans mes bras et je l'avais serrer aussi fort que j'avais pu contre moi. J'avais lancer un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi. Un autre voiture était en train de nous pousser et elle ne s'arrêtait pas. La première idée qui me venait en tête était de prendre Laura et de sauter de la voiture. Alors que j'allais attraper la poignée, nous étions déjà en train de plonger dans l'eau. C'était trop tard pour sauter. Je m'étais serré encore plus fort contre Laura et une pensée me rassurait malgré le drame : « Si je meurs, ce sera auprès des deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde (en dehors de ma famille), Laura et Rachel, ma fille qui n'a même pas encore vu le jour ... »

**Eh oui, je finis sur une fin un peu dramatique. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont votés :)**

**5 reviews pour la suite, please**


End file.
